phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June ● July-September ● October-November ● December —— Chat issues in 2011/2012 2010: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2011: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2012: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec Ongoing projects — Newsletters — Affiliated wikis discussions New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spamming, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new Affiliated wikis discussions page. Monobook Coding The Monobook coding for this wiki--my version--is ready. You can view it yourself here. Note that I cannot see the changes for myself, probably due to a caching issue. However, you may be able to see it now, or after a while, since a similar thing happened when I (with help) made a new Monobook CSS for Ben 10 Fan Fiction (which I modified into here). Also, it comes with a sidebar for FREE! (Plus copying and pasting fee. :P) One more thing: update the site notice. It still mentions voting for the fan-picked Phineas and Ferb a month after it was over. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : That looks pretty good. I think Topher mentioned elsewhere that we don't do much with the Monobook skin, but I do want to get it updated because I think that's what's used when I check the wiki on my BlackBerry. It can't display a lot, but the menus should be the same as what we have on this Oasis skin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Missed the part about the site notice. I'll change it in a few minutes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (Completed a couple hours later that night.) Merging were-cow on a rampage / run We got a problem on a new song from the title above that suggest to be merge into one article that I agree on it. In youtube, someone make a song that merge the two song and called it "Were-cow". So can you look at this and fix it? Patrickau 26 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't watched the episode again since the premiere, so I don't remember if the two songs are similar. If they are, it's probably the same song. We had that happen once or twice before. I'll check into it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea I'm not sure if this idea will be that easy, but: MediaWiki:Emoticons It says you can change the emoticons. Maybe we can put P&F smilies there! But it may not be easy, since you have to make it the right size, and it can't end up as a white, black, or whatever background. Do you think this a good idea? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reminder. I saw some other wikis using larger icons, so I wanted to find out exactly how they worked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 image Please add an image for Season 3 in the Songs category. Season 3 has already been released but the image is still No Screenshot 2.png. I'd change it myself, but the page has been locked so only Admins can edit it. —Michael.F 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, can you please update and delete Category talk:Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension). Thanks in advance. —Michael.F 14:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: The picture for the Season 3 opening song has been updated and that talk page has been deleted. I've got the Blogs help page open so I can work on that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Please do. The image on the Blogs help page uses the Monaco skin so new users may get confused. It also doesn't include the rules from Topher208's "A Blog New World". 07:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) New Phineas and Ferb Wiki in Spanish! Hi! I'm from Spain and I LOVE Phineas and Ferb show so I'm doing a Phineas and Ferb Wiki about the Spanish version, cause the other Spanish Wikia is really about Latin American version (character names, episodes, etc.) So, the Wiki that I'm doing (with friends, like TurenMaster) is only from and for Spain. Here is the link: http://es.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Inicio (actually it's in construction...) I hope you like my idea. Thanks! P.S: Sorry for my little English, but now I'm learning :$ Phineasferbspain 10:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry. Many times, people who learn English as a second (or third, or fourth...) language often do better than some of the people where it's supposed to be their first language. : It's been a while since I looked through what the episodes were called in other countries, but it makes sense that what you see in Spain can be different than what is seen in Latin America. I will try to put information about your wiki in one of our newsletters. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) POV for Songs I have read in the manual of style that only some songs should be in the RW POV. Which songs should be in the IU POV and which songs should be in the RW POV? For the IN songs, how shall I enter information regarding their inclusion in soundtracks and other RW information? — You don't get it. This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm the surgeon. 07:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About Since you, SuperFlash101, and Topher208, were here since 2008 and know a lot about this wiki's history, I was wondering if you could contribute here. It was meant to expand the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About page. I was going to edit the About page itself, but I realized my knowledge wasn't enough and new users could get confused if I edited the About page continuously so I used a sandbox instead, using Bulbapedia's page for a head start. Thanks for reading this message. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 08:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Extra Customization Options for User Pages Hello again RRabbit42, hope you find some rest and peace during these holidays, as classes have momentarily ended. I was exploring Call of Duty wiki (one of the games I play once in a while) and saw that their users enjoyed some benefits we didn't have here. I was checking this user page (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:KATANAGOD) and saw that the user had a YouTube Player template for music and some html coding I really don't know for the background. Can these be implemented here or there's some law that forbids it? Please message me and tell me if you could implement more options or not for user pages, thanks! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 03:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki request probably I wasn't clear enough on my last message, it was kinda confusing and I didn't know enough about it, but this should be clear and there's links to the codes. I was seeing this user profile in another wiki and they had a "YouTube Player" which enables users to have songs in their userpages with little effort and hassle. Here's the Mediawiki from said wiki (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AMP) which makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MPC) which in turn makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AYoutubePlayer) Can you request Wikia to give you permission to have .mp3 MediaWiki? By having extra customization options users will be stimulated to edit more and retention would increase as well, plus everybody could have their favorite PnF songs. Either I request upload mp3 file or create MP mediawiki. Write back to give your opinion, thanks and Merry Christmas!!! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 04:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Point of View Hi Roger Rabbit, is Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Point of view a policy, isn't it? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking it was a guideline, but it probably would work better as a policy. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts I saw in the newsletter how you made a request for more transcript writers. I think I can help out with that. My fanon episodes about Ben 10 and Phineas and Ferb are written in a similar format, although I'll stick to the preferred format for this wiki. ---****--- Roads 17:01,1/3/2012 Thanks for mentioning the transcripts in the newsletter. I think it wouldn't hurt to go through the existing transcripts and add when the scenes change (For example: Scene switches to (insert place)) so there won't be any confusion when people read a transcript. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 20:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Emoticon Hey, made a quick emotion for the chat File:Ferb emotion.png, if you could add it in and get it working I could make some more. Olithe1st 18:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Xiao Qiao wants to let you know you are now the Russian Phineas and Ferb wiki admin. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 03:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : I know I'm not a part of this, but unless it's the right russian P&F wiki, I looked here and it says he's blocked: RRabbit42] —Flying to a small planet meet a little green man and move big heavy things with your MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND! 03:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: That was a retalatory block placed by one of the first vandals on this wiki. He tried creating his own P&F Wiki to get back at being blocked here. I forgot that wiki was still around. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I wonder what he wants? Other than to vandalise this Wiki. Grubbbles 04:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : That's long since been settled. We don't need to bring it up any more. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Russian Wiki, Twitter, Feed News Hello RRabbit42, You are now an admin of the new Russian Wiki and being blocked on inactive Russian Wiki by a stupid reason. I'm going to merge 2 Russian Wiki into 1 bigger Russian Wiki, then you will be free. Then you can share pages and photos. I will do the language links and community connect. Please wait for 15 days. Please you change back orange theme color, Twitter box, remember, it is not X-mas anymore. I want you to know http://news.google.com/news? pz=1&cf=all&ned=us&hl=en&q=phineas+and+ferb&cf=all&output=rss That doesn't work anymore, w:User:Dopp, a Wikia Staff told me that you need to go to do this #Go to http://feedburner.com (a Google's project) #Enter your RSS feed, and let it give you a new URL for it. #Put the new feedburner URL into the tags. That should work better. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 09:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : Topher set up our RSS feed, so I will have to check what parameters he used. I also just tried to change the colors, but it doesn't appear to have worked, so I will have to dig back through my edits to see if it's a different page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Russian issue I have finished the Russian Wiki issue, merge + language link = Done. We welcome a new sister, also the stupid block on you has been over, and you can help technical things there, of course, you have sysop rights there, now feel free and say cheese :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 12:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : I will not be able to do anything with this until March June due to some projects going on at my work, but it's good to know it's ready to go. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The kiss article Some of the users here are thinking that we should delete the kiss because they think it's irrelevant to the series. I was to hear you opinion on this so we can make a final decision of this matter. Patrickau 26 16:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I've printed it out and the talk page so I can look at it over the next few days. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I got myself into problems... Hello, RRabit. I think you won't know me but I was here for 3 weeks. I am recently having a conflict with this user: Isabella and Lego Liker. He is misusing his chat mod rights on me it seems. He did this twice. First time, A user named Michelpacheo1 had come up. He always keeps on telling something or other. I was in bad mood that day so, I insulted him. (Without language.) IaLL banned for my mistake but, without warning. I know this is my mistake but, there was no slight hint that he was going to ban me. Today, I was just talking with a user named, I am a Superstar!! :), when he suddenlly kicked me out for just telling that one question didn't make sense (in a friendly way). I returned and asked why he did that but, he just banned me again, without warning. Please, if you can , find out why he's doing this to me. The first time was my only mistake. This time I didn't do anything. If possible, could you unban me? Thanks in Advance! — AtomDestroyer24E (talk) 05:51, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :See your talkpage. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 05:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandal 2.98.231.146 blanked pages and added profanity to one. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 13:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) 174.118.194.199 Added unneeded categories on some of the pages: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Jenny Brown, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and Stacy Hirano. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:00, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Eievie Added the Pierced ears category on some of the pages. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 21:51, May 12, 2012 (UTC) P&F Wiki chat problem Hey RRabbit, every time I try to go to the chat it won't let me and it says "Error". Can you please fix this error for me? Thanks alot! -MarioPhineas76 .....enter my talk page....IF YOU DARE.... : It looks like some adjustments were made to your user rights, so this may be fixed now. Let me know if you're still having a problem. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Chatban I got a chatban for...well, I don't know what I was chatbanned for. A random stupid unneeded chatban. #Warning 1: ??????? #Warning 2: Shouting #Warning 3: ??????? I only got like, one warning. AND I GOT BANNED FROM THE CHAT. THIS MAKES NO SENSE. Plus IALL is trying to replace a clear image with a blurry image on Perry the Platypus. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 01:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Writing an article for the Gazette Hello, sorry to bother you again. You most likely remember that I have asked to do a review section in the past. I was wondering if I would still be able to do that, or if another type of article would be wanted for the gazette. And if I did, how would you want me to write it? How would I set up my article? What should I cover? Thanks for your time, and keep up the good work. I watch a lot of TV. 06:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Please add! Hi RRabbit42! Could you please add the code below to the MediaWiki:Common.js. The reason is to add "Template:USERNAME" to this wiki. Many wikis have this template, and I wanted to include this to the wiki. Here is the link for the template: http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Template:USERNAME. Thanks in advance! :) —[[User:AnimatedCartoons|'AnimatedCartoons']] (my talk page) 06:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) /* Replaces with the name of the user browsing the page. Requires copying Template:USERNAME. */ function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName); } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); requesting page deletion This needs to be deleted. i already put the "not okay" template on the responsible user's talk page. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 18:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) This as well. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 18:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC)